It is well known to provide a closure having one or more apertures for dispensing matter (e.g. particulate food stuffs or the like, such as cheese, spices, etc.) that is provided within a container. Such known closures typically have a base coupled to an opening on the container and a top having one or more dispensing apertures for dispensing the matter. Such known closures may have a removable cover or elements such as flaps that are movable between an open position in which the matter may readily be dispensed from the container (through dispensing apertures) and a closed position where the dispensing apertures are covered (so that the matter cannot readily be dispensed).
Such known closures may be of a type having a top with “doors” or “flaps,” each covering a corresponding portion of the closure, for example, one portion having a single opening for “spooning” matter from the container and one portion having a series of smaller dispensing apertures for “shaking” matter from the container. It is known to form such closures in either of two different configurations: either as two separately formed pieces (e.g. a base with a separate top that can be assembled together) (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,100 titled “Flap Closure Lockable in an Open Position” issued on Jun. 15, 1993) or as an integrally formed (single) piece (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,517 titled “Integrally-Formed Container” issued on Jun. 26, 2001), from a moldable material such as plastic (e.g. in an injection molding operation).
It is generally known that the formation of an injection-molded two-piece cap or closure will allow for a die or mold that is easier to build, use and maintain, and that can be operated at a higher production rate (or throughput), in comparison with an integrally formed (one-piece) cap. Moreover, it is also generally known to be much easier to provide certain “molded-in” features in a two-piece cap, because there is less potential that such features will cause “interference” (e.g. undercuts, etc.) in separation of the mold, or other problems such as seams, differential cooling rates, warping, distortion, etc. due to the location of material injection, during the design of the mold or in the molding operation. In the separately formed pieces of a two-piece cap, features formed on one piece of the cap are generally independent of features formed on the other piece and tend to result in molds or dies that are less complex and less expensive than molds and dies for a one-piece cap. (Each piece can be formed in a separate mold, and designed independently of the other mold.)
Such two-piece closures typically have a separate top that is attached to a base to form the closure for the container. A disadvantage of such known two-piece closures is that one or more additional assembly and/or mating and alignment steps may be required to complete manufacture. Another disadvantage is that the separate pieces may become separated accidentally or inadvertently, during assembly, shipping, merchandising, storage, use or other activity which can cause damage and/or inconvenience to end users.
For example, referring to FIGS. 1A through 1C, a prior art closure for a container is shown having a two-piece construction with a base (with dispensing apertures) and a separate removable cover. The cover is coupled to the base when the closure is in a closed position (and may be secured to the base by an additional fastening operation such as sonic welding at the time of initial assembly or attachment to the container). Use of the closure in a dispensing position requires removal of the cover from the base. As a result the cover may become lost or misplaced, or become accidentally or inadvertently separated from the base, during assembly, use, transport, etc. and the container may become potentially unfit for further use or sale. The closure provides a base having a plurality of apertures (generally but not completely arranged in the manner of a conventional “shaker”, e.g. of glass or steel construction). The cover is made of a transparent (molded) plastic; the base is made of a colored (opaque molded) plastic. (The container is made of a plastic such as polyethylene [PET].)
It would be desirable to provide an improved closure for a container of a type disclosed in the present application that may include any one or more of these or other advantageous features:                1. An improved closure for a container that is integrally formed (and yet provides the desired “molded-in” features).        2. An improved closure for a container having a single cover that generally conforms (in shape) to the base when the closure is in the closed position.        3. An improved closure for a container having a single cover that is attached to the base and is movable between the open position and the closed position.        4. An improved closure for a container having a single cover that has a hinge that tends to hold or retain the cover in an open position (away from the dispensing apertures) when the cover is in an open position and that tends to hold or urge the cover toward the dispensing apertures as the cover is moved toward the closed position.        5. An improved closure for a container having a single pivotal cover that may be secured to the top by a retaining element (such as a hinge or strap formed in one or more segments).        6. An improved closure for a container providing dispensing openings in a pattern configured to dispense a generally small amount (volume or flow rate) of matter when the container is moved to a first dispensing position and configured to dispense a greater amount (volume or flow rate) of matter when the container is move to a second dispensing position.        7. An improved closure for a container intended to retain matter within the container in the event the container is placed or falls to the side (or on its top).        8. An improved closure for a container that is integrally formed yet configured so that molding “interferences” such as “drafts” and “undercuts” are not present.        9. An improved closure for a container intended to provide a base with the appearance of a conventional kitchen “shaker” while providing a more convenient arrangement of a cover and the base.        10. An improved closure for a container having a single cover configured for rotational movement about the top to selectively open and close a pattern of dispensing openings.        11. An improved closure for a container having a single cover configured for rotational movement about the top that includes a collector configured to move accumulated matter on the top into the dispensing openings when the cover is rotated about the top.        12. An improved closure for a container that alternatively can be formed from two pieces, but wherein the two pieces can be linked in a suitable manner.        